A day in the life of Motherhood
by Silvern Draco
Summary: Just a very short story I wote one day while bored...It depicts a typical day for Lexi as a Jedi mommy


4/20/01  
  
"A Day in the Life of Motherhood."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I got ya!" Lexi ran forward just in time to catch the dog about to eat one of her kids lunches. Midnight backed away as the Jedi slash mother levitated the peanut butter and honey sandwich from the animals reach. Lexi shook her head at Midnight." You know better then that." She reached down, patting her on the head as the sandwich returned to it's place on the table "Now go see if you can find Freckles, go on, you two can get into trouble somewhere else. Hey why don't you go terrorize Han and Leia for once?" Lexi chuckled as the dog cocked her head to the side and perked her left ear up.  
  
Midnight wagged her tail, she panted up at the Zantoren, then stood with a bark and took off running down the hallway in search of her old friend. She only stopped long enough to watch as a boy came yelling down the hall waving his arms in the air.  
  
"Ohh" Lexi cringed, it was her nephew Michael. She had agreed to babysit him for Krystal while she and Wedge took a small vacation on Naboo. She smiled when he came up to her, dirt on his face, grass on his shirt and no doubt an amphibian and or reptile or two in his pockets.  
  
Not far behind him came Nikita and Demona both out of breath and equally dirty. Demona smiled her deep red curls wild and tossed. Her pale skin had patches of mud and dirt here and there. Lexi smiled she had never seen Demona so happy or so child like then now. Nikita clambered up to a chair at the table, she had grass in her raven hair and dried mud all over her shirt. She was the spitting image of her mother at that age.  
  
"Hey mom guess what? Mikie, he caught like five snakes, and three frogs, and he had this little turtle, but it got away, but then he caught it again!" Demona pulled out a chair next to Nikita and sat down all smiles. She looked lovingly at her half cousin then at her baby half sister.  
  
"Mommy! Look, look what I got!" Nikita's little soft voice called out and her small pudgy hand held out a neon green and black caterpillar. It wriggled around then held still, seemingly to look at it's captor before once again trying to find away to free itself.  
  
"Let me see?" Lexi held out her hand and Nikita deposited the creature onto her mothers open palm. "Hmm, wow, he looks like a nice one! What are you going to do with him?" Lexi gave it back as her youngest daughter tilted her head to the side in concentration. "Can I keep it mommy?"  
  
Lexi had walked back towards the kitchen counter and started setting out the rest of lunch, she pursed her lips together then looked her daughter in the eyes, "Well honey its' up to you. But do you think he can be happy living in an aquarium? He'd probably be a lot happier if he were free like when you found him." Lexi set a glass of fruit juice down in front of Nikita and without even looking levitated the rest of the glasses down in front of the other children. Demona giggled, she loved watching her mother perform little tricks like that with the Force.  
  
"I guess so." Nikita put the caterpillar down on the table and watched it inch it's way around, bump into the glass then go around it. "Can I let him go after lunch?"  
  
"Sure you can, but before you eat you guys go clean up, you're all a mess!" Lexi laughed looking at the children. She reached out and caught Michael by the belt before he could run off. "Ah, no you don't, show me what you have."  
  
"Aww, jeezzees. Aunt Lexi" Michael whined with a pouty face and was meet by a stern stare from his aunt. With an exasperated sigh he slowly started emptying his pockets. From one pocket came two little black snakes, one lizard type creature, and a rock. From the other came one good sized frog, two smaller ones and a tiny red and orange land turtle.  
  
Lexi laughed. "Ok, Mikie I want you to go right now and let them go in the yard." She pointed towards the glass door at the back of the kitchen. Mikie hung his head and gathered up his zoo. He looked back once with sad eyes, but went out the door with a sigh.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Nikita ran after him, caterpillar in hand, "I'll go with you!"  
  
Lexi looked at Demona, she smiled, "I hope you don't have anything in your pockets." She sat down in a chair looking back at Demona, "Do you?" She chucked as she watched her oldest grin. 


End file.
